Purple Gems
by DBZincredible
Summary: Violet is injured in the final battle of the Omnidroid and Helen takes the blame. Syndrome hasn’t tried to steal JackJack yet but sets his eyes on the already battle weary Violet. Abandoned story. Sorry folks.
1. Her Guilt

**Summery:**

Violet is injured in the final battle of the Omnidroid and Helen takes the blame. Syndrome hasn't tried to steal JackJack yet but sets his eyes on the already battle weary Violet. His revenge has been planned, but will it be fulfilled months later?

**Chapter One: Her Guilt**

Violet engaged a force field around her and her brother as the Omnibot attempted to smash them down. "Dash...." She said weakening, finally collapsing as her force field gave way. Luckily her force field made the asphalt beneath her give way a bit so the giant robot couldn't get to them.

"Violet, Violet!" Dash yelled at his sister to wake up. Their mother snuck under and grabbed them both while their father lifted the machine up a little bit.

"Go! Go! Go!" He repeated numerous times. They did and Helen set down Violet.

"Sweetie, Violet wake up!" Helen said fretfully. Suddenly one of the machines arms smashed the corner of the building they were behind. The crumbling building began to give way as they were there. Dash grabbed his sister and ran a way as Helen coiled her body around one of the machines arms and tried to get to its "eye"

Dash shook his yellow-blond hair from the bits and pieces of concrete and looked down at Violet, "Common Violet... wake up!"

"We can watch her," a random citizen said kneeling down next to Violet. Dash smiled at them, "Thank-you."

"Ahh!" Helen let out a yell as a giant claw came near her as she prepared for impact then suddenly a force field surrounded her as Violet appeared. "Violet!" Helen hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Violet said calmly still holding the force field; her arms raised over her head.

"What? Why?" Helen asked as the claw was redirected towards Dash and Bob. Violet dropped the force field. "For getting me out of there. I'm sorry," Her blackish-purple hair draped in front of her face as she hung her head, "My...my force field takes up a lot of my energy. And...and for some reason everybody else's abilities don't take that big of a toll on them.

"Sweetie, every one of us has weaknesses to our powers. I can only stretch so far, your father can only lift so much, and Dash gets exhausted if he runs too far or too fast. Your power is unique it its self and I suppose you'll just need to learn that your body, like ours, has limits," She explained placing a hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Yes, I understand but my duration is...is lower. And..." Violet looked up at her mom; her anger rising as she shook her shoulder free, "And I feel like I'm slowing you guys down! You don't understand my.... Ahh!" Helen and Violet let out yells as a claw came crashing into them from the side. Helen's body naturally conformed to fit the impact however Violets couldn't. Helen's body landed on the hard asphalt; Violet's came towards her and landed right next to her skidding slightly. With her ribs broken and fractured a yelp escaped her mouth. Helen looked over to see her daughter's face in pain as ragged, uneven breaths emitted from her mouth. Helen looked over Violet's body to see her thin waist and torso. No visible wounds could be seen when it hit Helen, "No, no. Violet, my baby! You must be bleeding from inside!" She raised a hand to touch her fragile figure but withdrew in fear, "What am I going to do? If I move her I'll surly hurt her even more." She thought to herself. Suddenly another sadistic claw came swooping in and Helen curled into a ball around Violet to protect her from flying debris. Helen looked down upon her daughter and felt anger bubbling in her veins. She took off and stretched herself so that the machine tripped. Bob took his chance and ripped off the "eye" of the Omnidroid.

"Success!" He yelled with pride! Dash ran inside and began shredding everything up along with the claws themselves tearing its own body apart as it tried to get Dash. "Yeah we did it!" Dash said enthusiastically jumping out of the destroyed robot.

"Where's Violet?" Bob asked watching as Helen ran over to a nearby crowd not answering. The others followed her in pursuit. They ran over and saw Violet lying down in noticeable pain.

"No. What happened?" Bob said to himself once he saw.

"It's my fault, but we need to hurry! She'll die soon if we don't get her to a hospital!" Helen said urgently.

"Right, wrap yourself around her like a brace." Bob instructed, "I can take her away from here." Bob took off and set Violet and Helen down in a small alleyway were no one could see them.

"We need to get her out of her super suit and us too so we can keep our identities," Helen said gently unraveling her self from her daughter. Violet let out a yell in pain, "Mom!"

"I'm here baby, I'm here," She said cooing to her offspring as she wiped some of Violet's cold sweat off of her forehead. She looked up at Bob, "How are we going to get the suit off of her? We'll just make her worse if we try."

"How about we go see if we can find one of those underground _Super Hospitals_. I can call Etna, she knows where they all are," Bob said using his tracker and calling up Etna. Dash soon came up to meet them along with Frozone while Bob conversed with Etna in the background. "Mom?" Dash asked expectantly.

"Yes? What is it?" she replied taking her eyes off of Violet to look at her sons face. "He's scared, just like I am." She thought to herself.

"Will she be alright?" He asked as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. Helen hugged him back, "Of course."

"I hope," she thought to herself admittedly

"Helen," Bob said smiling slightly, "Lets do this! There's one about ten blocks away from here!"

"Thank God," Helen said creating the brace she did before around Violet's torso.


	2. The Hospital

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews that I already received. Anyways, I already have chapter four written but I think I won't update chapter three until Saturday. Oh, and I was actually thinking of leaving this chapter out originally but I really like Helen and Violet's mother-daughter relationship in the movie so I though I'd emphasize it more. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Incredibles. Disney and Pixar do.

**Chapter Two: The Hospital**

"Violet's spent three days in the hospital already, tomorrow the doctor says we can go and see her. I hope we go.... I still feel so bad about standing right next to Violet when she was hit. Anyway I'll write tomorrow," Helen closed her journal, capped her pen, and turned off the light as she turned over and went to sleep.

"Over all it should take five to six procedures depending on how well she copes with the medicine etcetera," The doctor explained to the family of three, "We've already preformed three operations that needed to be completed quickly... or...."

"She would've died," Helen replied completed his sentence monotone.

"Correct, cough well you can visit her now if you wish," He said quietly. Helen looked over at her husband and son, "Is... is it alright if I go see her alone?" She smiled slightly as Bob nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." They walked down a winding hall way till they got to a white door with, "Room 37A," written on a panel. Below it sitting in a folder said, "Violet Parr, Critical condition. Do not disturb." Other information was listed below that like a time chart for operations and medication.

"There you go, there might be a nurse finishing up in there but you may enter if you wish to," the doctor said before he turned down a hallway waving a polite goodbye. Helen mouthed the words, "Thank you" before she slowly opened the door. She entered the room quietly. There was a nurse tightening a white hard plastic brace that covered Violet's entire chest from her shoulders down to where the hospital's sweat pants came up just below where her belly button would be.

"There ya' go dear," the nurse said quietly to Violet's sleeping figure, "Poor little one, I do hope you get better soon. Out of all the patients I've ever seen...."She pulled up the white sheet on Violet.

"Please don't say she's one of the worst you've seen!" Helen said one hand trembling on the doorknob while the other was covering her mouth. The nurse turned around quickly and smiled slightly, "Sit down." Helen did so, after closing the door, and looked at her daughter's fragile and vulnerable sleeping figure. Her face displayed a look of discomfort and stress. The plump grey haired nurse sat next to her, "Unfortunately I was going to say that. But you should be grateful for all the great technologies that we have today." (AN: the Super Hospitals have really great methods for treating patients along with their technologies.)

"Yes, however technology did this to her," Helen said brushing some of Violet's blackish purple hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'll leave you two be," the nurse said as she gave Helen a reassuring pat on the back and leaving quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Helen said while stroking her daughters face with the back of her hand, "I love you so much, you can't even imagine how much until you've had your own children. This may sound stupid to you but seeing you like this probably hurts me more then it hurts you." She paused as she hung her head, "It's even worse when I was standing right next to you when you where hurt. I should've been watching out more... more focused on the battle."

"Mom," a low whisper sounded from Violet; her eyes lay sleepily open as she lay on her back.

"Violet?" Helen looked up and smiled at her daughter. The occasional cut and bruise from the battle was visible on both but two smiles shone through on their faces. Violet raised a weak hand and grasped her mom's.

"I missed you, Dad, and Dash," she said faintly.

"We missed you too Violet," she said squeezing Violet's hand slightly realizing how weak her daughter's body was, "Even Dash has been behaving."

"I'm sure that makes things easier for you guys."

"Yeah, it does," Helen sighed, "God you're cold she said rubbing her warm hands around her daughters chilly ones. Violet's face placed a look of confusion on it, "I can't tell."

"Violet," Helen said her daughters name under her breath as she looked down at her hand that she was holding. There was a pause where no one said anything once Helen resumed rubbing Violet's hand within hers.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said feebly squeezing her mother's hand, her voice still just above a whisper.

"I love you too," Helen whispered stroking her daughter's cheek and giving Violet a kiss on the forehead. Helen sighed, "You should go back to sleep. I'll tell your father and dash to come back tomorrow." Violet smiled, however, a small cough left her mouth and she cringed taking her hand away from her mothers grasp. Placing her hands on her mouth she coughed yet again. Soon she went into a painful coughing fit. The effect was immediate; her whole body shook painfully as her breathing increased in an unmanageable rhythm. However, every sharp breath she took seemed to make pain sear throughout her body. Helen watched knowing there was nothing that she could do to help,

"My little purple flower

In the breeze

Make sure to watch out

Heavier winds might come

When they do be sure and hold on tight

Be strong, be strong

But I know you'll withstand

My little purple flower

My little purple flower

In the cool weather

Make sure to watch out

Heavier frosts might come

When they do be sure and stand tall

Be strong, be strong

But I know you'll withstand

My little purple flower

My little purple flower

I'll survey you from my window

Watching out for you

Harder times might come

When they do I'll watch you succeed

You're strong, you're strong

Even though I know you'll withstand

I can't help but watch over

My little purple flower,"

By the time her lullaby stopped Violet had stopped coughing. She still breathed deep and uneven; her eyes squeezed tight in pain. Helen looked down upon her suffering daughter and let a tear slide down her face, falling onto her lap. "Mom," Violet looked up at her mother with a mixed look between admiration and confusion. She then fell into a deep slumber. Helen stayed for a bit longer but soon left realizing that being next to Violet's side would just make her more depressed.

Helen emerged from the room and went over to her husband and son. Bob stood up and embraced Helen in a silent hug as she sobbed into him. Dash sat down in one on the waiting room chairs and watched not wanting to say something humorous or rude sounding like he always did.

"I think we should go home now," Bob said pulling Helen away from him. The three of them walked out to the family car.


	3. Four Months Later

**A/N:** Lol, sorry for the "Etna" mistake I made earlier. I spelt her name correctly in this chapter. Even though it's only once. In this chapter I bring up the point that she still has her "battle wound" mostly because in chapter five (yes I've written that far) Syndrome sort of relates that to his plan and such. Ohhhh, the plot thickens. I have half-days in school on next Monday through Wednesday so I'll write more and possibly update more around then.

Oh, yeah I'm catching a cold so no more staying up late for me.

* * *

**Chapter three: Four Months later**

"Violet and Dash get down here now our you'll miss the bus!" Helen yelled as Bob read the daily paper as always. Dash was the first to arrive (what a surprise) soon followed by a sleepy Violet.

"Morning," she said to both of her children, "You didn't sleep well again I presume she said eyeing her daughter suspiciously."

"Yeah, I kept rolling over and such," Violet said yawning afterwards.

"Aren't you wearing that brace that Edna gave you?"

"Yeah, but it only helps when I'm vertical," She paused, "I'll go see her this week-end, or soon I suppose."

"Okay, well do you want some Advil before you go?"

"Naw, it's a half day anyway,"

Helen gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Have a good last day at school." She then ruffled Dash's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead too.

"I don't even see why we have to go to school... it is the last day before summer after all," Dash mumbled to himself before walking out the door.

"Hey," Bob said looking up from his paper at Violet, "Why aren't you wearing your hair behind your ears like always?" Violet stopped in the doorway not turning around, her hair hanging in front of the right side (A/N is that right? Or left... Oo) of her face, "Obviously the only time you pay attention to me is when we're fighting crime. That's the only time I wear it back," With that she left.

"Sorry, for asking," Bob mumbled to himself going back to his paper.

"Bob," Helen sat down next to him at the table, "You need to pay more attention to the kids."

"I do?" He said not looking up from the paper.

"Violet just made a good point though, "You **do **only truly pay attention to them when they're fighting along side with us."

"I see nothing wrong with that. We do it almost every evening so I spend plenty of time with them." He said finally putting down the paper.

"But you only get to see them as super heroes and heroines. Helen said before getting up and leaving the kitchen, "They're bothmore then that."

* * *

Kids rushed out of the high school pushing and shoving to get out of the "hellhole" that they called school. Violet hung around a set of lockers out side of her last class waiting for the kids to pass. Through the pushing and shoving kids a random boy was thrust right into Violet. She buckled over holding onto her tender torso from the old wound. Lucky no one saw her. Violet walked outside, recovered, after the swarm of fellow students had passed. A little worn out from the pain she walked slowly, "Aww crud, I forgot. I was supposed to take the bus 'cuz mom was going to a party. Oh well, I can walk." She sighed and looked up at the overcast summer day, "I just hope it doesn't rain."

"I don't think you need to worry about the rain right now," a man said from behind her. Violet turned around quickly and stared at the man, maybe in his late twenties, wearing a black long-sleeved muscle tee with a blue lightning bolt along with dark blue jeans that rested upon brownish-black hiking boots. He had several pierces: one on each of his ears and one on his right eyebrow along with several miscellaneous necklaces, bracelets, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was a dyed light blue, short, and spiked. Violet unconsciously took a step backwards uneasily.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"A super... like you," The man said, "You have two powers, invisibility and force fields." The man took a step closer to Violet and smiled slightly, his blue eyes glistening.

"H... how did you know?" she asked still shocked from what was happening. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"What? Don't you want to know my powers?" he held out his hand, palm facing Violet, "I'd rather show you then tell you." Violet put up her hands ready to build up a force field but it was too late. A bolt of blue electricity came from his hand and hit her. She collapsed; pushing her self up she looked at the man: a mad smile traced his face. He shot another encore of attacks but Violet ran down the empty street in time. "All I need to do is get changed into my super suit and I can be completely invisible," she thought to herself as she turned down an ally way. She didn't move for a while because she heard the man walk by. She changed into her suit and left her school bag behind a dumpster in turn planning on returning to pick it up later. She changed invisible inside the alleyway and walked out. She turned towards the way home and started walking keeping an eye out for the man and making sure to be quiet.

"Funny thing," the man said stepping out from an alleyway behind the invisible Violet with her bag, "My hearing is very acute too." Violet turned around to see him grinning again. She put up a force field right before he could let loose another electric attack. "What you felt before was just a taste of what I can do," he said continuing to have electricity poor out of his palm. The voltage seemed to increase as Violet turned visible again trying to hold back the man's assault. Suddenly it began to rain a little and the man's attack grew harder and harder to hold onto. Violet could feel her energy draining as she put her heart and will into keeping her force field up. With her vision beginning to blur she suddenly collapsed; her energy drained from holding onto the force field too long. The man's electricity went over her luckily. He smiled and looked down at her skinny figure. Picking her up by the neck he smiled as she began to wake up. Her eyes went wide in shock as she felt his hand placed on her neck.

"Let me summarize quickly," he said placing his other hand on her stomach. She tensed her muscles subconsciously, "My 'boss' shall we say has given me orders to find you, and take you to him... alive." He looked at her strait in the eyes and saw fear. He smiled and sent a ten second dose of electricity into her from his hand on her neck. He squeezed her stomach slightly and she whimpered in pain. "He also knows of your injury from the Omnibot," he said sending another quick jolt of electricity through her from her stomach. A cry escaped her lips and her smiled at her reaction. "With my sensitive hearing I can pick up every little moan or whimper that escapes your mouth," he paused looking at her half open eyes again, "and it brings pleasure to me every time." Violet fell unconscious again as the light rain continued to soak her hair and super suit.

P.S. thankies to all reviewers! I shall update soon.

In reply to:

RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess : Thanks for the comment and this story is going to be more Violet focused as you can tell.


	4. Jem

**A/N: **Thanks very much for all of the comments! They help me to write more and at more constant intervals. This is sort of a boring chapter, and sort of short, so I'll update Chapter 5 soon.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own The Incredibles. A girl can dream though… right? I do own Jem. He's my own character.

**Chapter four: Jem **

Dash sat on the noisy bus chatting with a few new friends. Once he got off at his stop he turned around expecting to see his older sister come off so he could make fun of her and such. He snickered to himself quietly, "God she's so stupid; she forgot to take the bus!" After the bus was out of sight he ran home not wanting to get wet from the rain.

"I don't even see why I take the bus," he mumbled to himself.

_At seven o'clock p.m_

"Dash, Violet I'm home!" Helen called to her children once she entered her house with JackJack in her arms.

"Hi Mom!" Dash said from behind Helen. She jumped slightly. "Hi honey, where's Violet?"

"I don't know. I think she forgot to take the bus 'cuz she wasn't on it." Dash said as her walked over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, "When's dinner?" Helen ignored her son's question, "She should be home by now even if she choose to walk home."

"Sure, whatever. She'll be fine," Dash said rummaging through the refrigerator doors, "She is a super after all." Helen set down JackJack in the highchair and went over to the phone.

"Bob? Yeah, hi. Is Violet out on patrol with you?" Helen asked into the phone. She nodded her head a couple of times, "Yeah, I don't know where she is and I drove along the same road home that she should've been walking along. Dash said she missed the bus," She listened to what her husband had to say, "Okay. See ya' home in an hour."

"You father's going to look around the city to see if he can find out where Violet is," Helen said to Dash taking the full ham out of his hands and placing it right back in the fridge again.

"Think just a bit smaller," she said to Dash as she went over to her room. She came back with a small remote control, "I told your father that I'd use the tracking device just in case she brought her super suit with her. She pressed the button. Her calm expression changed into a look only a nervous mother could pull off.

"This can't be good," she mumbled running to get the phone. Dash looked up at his mom as she dialed Bob's number. "Bob, stop searching the city we got a totally different situation on our hands." Dash suddenly appeared next to her in his super suit. Helen looked down at him.

"I'm coming right?" He asked even though it sounded more like a command. Helen looked down at his eager completion and smiled.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked around the dimly lit room. She was on her stomach with her arms strewn out in front of her giving the impression that she had simply been thrown in the room. After all, she was on the floor. The semi-metallic walls trapped her but she could still make out the outline of a door. A chair and a large mirror occupied the room… but other then that it was empty. A dim light source was coming from the ceiling too. Violet began to push herself up but pain seared through her chest. Her vision began to blur as she fell back onto the hard cold hard ground again.

She didn't know how long she had been out for but when she awoke with a painful kick in the stomach she felt as if she could've slept for several more hours. Pushing herself up she finally stood on her feet. She leaned against a wall and placed a hand on her aching torso, "You could've just asked." She said quietly to herself.

"I heard that," The man who captured her originally said quietly, "However, I'm glad to see that you're awake now." Violet looked up at him slowly. He was standing next to her and was about a foot taller then her own height, which was four feet six inches.

"What do you want from me?" She asked sternly.

"I don't want anything from you actually. The boss doesn't want anything from you either," He scratched his chin, "It's more like what he wants you to be."

"Could I get some names here?" Violet asked impatiently glancing at the door. Unfortunately she had a feeling that she was too weak to get past this guy.

"Names Jem," he replied looking at the door too, "I can't tell you the boss's name, orders…. And don't think about escaping." Violet let go of a frustrated sighed and flinched, her hand clutching at the material on her upper body.

"Wait," she said looking down at what she was wearing from what she could tell it was composed of a white long sleeve t-shirt and black slacks with a pair of shoes. Jem chucked to himself while looking at her expression. Violet opened her mouth but he interrupted, "Don't worry I didn't change your clothing."

"That's not making me feel better… who did?" Violet said her nervousness showing its self in her voice.

"A guard I suppose," he said carelessly.

"Great," Violet mumbled to herself.

"Here," Jem said approaching her pulling out a small cube and pressing a small button on one side. The black box turned into a pair of handcuffs, "I didn't just come in here to socialize." He began to walk towards her as Violet began to walk backwards. She put up her hands and placed a force field around her self. Jem smiled slightly as her force field flickered before it went out. Violet fell over unconscious for a moment before waking up again when she heard the click of the cuffs on her wrists.

"Personally I don't see why I even need to put them on you," Jem was squatting next to her with a look of amusement plastered on his face, "My electric shocks from earlier drained you of too much energy." Violet didn't respond she was occupied with the cuffs. On each of them there was a small white 'S' on each.

"Syndrome?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Ahh, so you do know who he is?" Jem said standing up.


	5. Revenge is the Game

**A/N: **Hi. Erm… right. I'm not dead just ill with a cold along with having too much to do and not enough time on my hands. So sorry it took me so long to update a stupid little chapter… right after I said I'd update soon too. Lol. :Dodges flying fruit: I'll get off center stage now and let you peeps continue with your reading.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own The Incredibles.

I do own Jem. He's my own character.

**Chapter Five: Revenge is the Game**

The black handcuffs that hugged her wrists sat in her lap. Violet pulled her wrists apart as far as they could go, "about a foot," she thought to herself logging the information away incase she needed it later. Jem went over and sat down in the chair, his position was relaxed and carefree. While Violet was still slumped in the corner; she'd wanted to cry for a while but held back her tears. Violet also wanted to be back with her family but didn't want them to endanger themselves if they came looking for her. She unconsciously rubbed her neck but recoiled in pain, "Ow! What the…?"

Jem had looked up when he heard her, "What? Don't you remember when I shocked you on your neck?"

"Now that you mention it," she said through gritted teeth, she was really beginning to hate this man. Glancing at the mirror she eyed the red electrical burns on her neck, "So, why do you work for Syndrome anyways?"

Jem glanced at Violet then looked back at the door, "I saw no use for using my powers to help people. Besides…." He paused, "It's not like people give you gratitude or thanks if you lend them a hand anyways. So I basically sold my skills to Syndrome so that he could use them for what ever he wants."

"People do give you thanks," Violet said quietly.

"And you'd know because?" He responded sarcastically.

Violet shrugged, "I dunno'. Whenever my family helps out people they're always gracious and pleased with what we did. Besides why would you want sell yourself? You could just _not_ use your powers."

"I sold by self and my powers to someone with cruel intentions with a reason," Jem said sternly. He stood up suddenly, "I can hear him coming now."

Violet really did want to stand up to make herself look brave but her legs wouldn't permit it. Crouched in the corner with handcuffs on along with clothing that wasn't hers made matters worse. Slowly the door slid open and she saw white boots step in. Soon the same man that she had detested for a long time entered the small room wearing the same costume as before. His hair was still worn in an upright fashion and orange.

"Why hello there," he said smugly she could feel his eyes looking at her but she refused to make eye contact, "Miss me did you Ms. Parr?" Violet said nothing. "Jem, get over here!"

"Yes, sir," he replied in a quiet voice. He stopped when he was next to Syndrome.

"Pick her up for me would you?" he said not looking at Jem. Jem pulled the weak Violet up and positioned himself so that he was behind her. He had to keep his hands on her shoulders to hold her up.

Syndrome placed a gentle hand under her chin pushing her head up so that she had to look at him, "Bet you and your family thought you got rid of me, right? Thought you'd never have to hear my voice again, see my face again, or have to feel the pain that I've inflicted upon you again!" Violet continued to stay quiet. He removed his hand and she let her head fall again, "The first thing that hit me once I realized that my plan had failed was revenge. Originally I was thinking about using your baby brother, JackJack, as bait to get your family to come to me. However… seeing you injury made me realize how much your family cares for you,"

Violet looked up at him, "I'm to be your bait, aren't I?"

"Correct my dear," Syndrome said quietly, "In fact your parents have already used your tracking device on your super suit to track your location."

"What are you planning?" Violet asked.

"What you just said… you're my bait," Syndrome cracked his knuckles, "Revenge is the name of my game."

"And I'm sure you'll enjoy watching them die," Jem whispered into Violets ear. She in turn shuddered.

"Well put, very well put, Jem," Syndrome smirked, "And finally we'll take you down along with all of the others hopeless supers in this cursed world!" There was a pause as Violet eyed Syndrome detesting his every bodily fiber and wishing that she could do something. "Lift her shirt," Syndrome said to Jem calmly.

"Excuse me?" Violet exclaimed protectively. Jem moved a hand away from her shoulder and grabbed hold of the bottom of her shirt. He began to lift but thinking out of anger and ignorance she elbowed Jem in the stomach. She paused for a second realizing the amount of force she used for being so week but soon ran off towards the door not really having a plan. Jem, who had regained his cool composure, shot a wave of electricity at Violet to stop her in her tracks. He withdrew the wave and Syndrome caught her with his immobile ray. Slowly he brought her over and placed her in front of Jem. He stopped the ray and Jem grabbed hold of Violet by the shoulders again.

"Now, now. If you're going to escape first think of a plan, regain your strength and then you may attempt to fulfill your ambitions," Jem smirked as he lifted up her shirt in a swift movement. The tan brace that Edna had made for her was still on her torso along with her white sports bra.

"Perverts," Violet mumbled as she attempted to kick Syndrome as he approached her.

"We're not like that. Don't worry," Syndrome explained dodging her kick. He traced the brace with a finger before unclipping it and taking it off, "You just won't be needing this." Violet stayed still realizing that there was nothing that she could do now. Syndrome held the tan colored fabric in his hands. "Why are their burns on here?"

He eyed Jem who grinned sheepishly, "Guilty." Syndrome looked at Violet's limp form and then at her stomach to see an unorganized display of red electrical burns. Jem let her shirt drop down to its original position and let go of her. She took a step forward to keep herself from falling backwards. All she really wanted to do now was sleep but she tried to stay awake. She needed to hear more information still to formulate a plan. Violet opened her mouth to ask what they were going to do to her parents and brother but fell backwards in a deep sleep. All she remembered was someone catching her before she hit the floor.

* * *

She woke up on the floor again and violently flinched as she tried to stand up. Without her brace her old wounds settled again and would begin to cause pain. Using the wall once again she pushed her body into a sitting position. "What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself, " I can't just wait around here." Violet coughed slightly as she thought to herself silently. Suddenly the door opened and Jem stepped in. He was wearing basically what he was wearing the last times she saw him. The only difference was that he was carrying a dark blue bag on his shoulder. He closed the door behind him and turned around to see Violet.

"I heard you were awake," He walked slowly over to her.

"What do you want?" Violet asked sounding braver then she felt.

"What makes you think I want something?" Jem said reaching into his bag.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! :Insert evil laugh here: **


	6. Jem isn't so bad

**A/N: see at bottom of page**

Disclaimer: 

I don't own The Incredibles.

I do own Jem. He's my own character.

* * *

Chapter Six:

"What makes you think I want something?" Jem said reaching into his bag. Violet waited restlessly not sure what he would bring out. "Ah, here it is," he said pulling out a brown paper bag and throwing it at her side. Violet eyed him suspiciously. "It won't bite! Open it." Her handcuffs clinked together as she opened the bag slowly.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she pulled out a water bottle and a sandwich.

"Don't think I'm being nice here. Your parents and brother won't be here for a few hours," Jem said sitting down in the chair, "They've landed on Syndrome's island and are trying to find out how to get underground to where we are. We need to keep you alive for the moment."

"Peachy," Violet said solemnly. She looked over at Jem, "So are you just going to sit there?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Violet said quietly taking a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed, "Is it possible for me to get my brace back?"

Jem chuckled slightly, "No."

"Mom! Hey mom! I think I found something!" Dash yelled out towards the direction in which his parents were.

"What?" Helen asked as she and Bob emerged from the bushes panting slightly in their super suits.

"Look," Dash pointed at a large tree, there were several slashes along side it. Nearby were some snapped branches and shrubbery that had been moved aside forcefully.

"Looks like 'it' went that way," Bob said once he had observed the clues. Dash rushed ahead while Bob and Helen continued their jog towards their somewhat known destination.

After Violet finished eating Jem guided her out towards a place that looked like a huge arena. It had to be the length and width of a football field. There was nothing on it though: no foul lines etcetera. There was a line down the center but that was it. He led her up to a small five by five feet large platform that over looked the entire "stadium".

"What's going on…?" Violet asked as Jem and her both each sat in some of the chairs up on the platform.

"Just wait and see," he ran a hand up through his spiked blue hair and sighed, "Why do you always have to ask so many questions?"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Just sit here and wonder? If I ask questions I might get a chance to learn information," The teen replied aggravated.

"Don't make me gag you," A smirk placed Jems features.

"Uh… no thank you,"

Dash, Bob, and Helen stopped quickly as looks of shock mirrored off of each of their faces.

"Why hello there Incredibles…" Syndrome smirked, "Fancy meeting you out here."

"Where's Violet?" Mr. Incredible stepped forward and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't be in such a hurry there will be plenty of time for a fight later," from behind the shadows of the trees two mechanical creatures stepped forth. One resembled a wolf with its muscular stature and the other one a large cat of some sorts. Even though they might have resemble these creatures they both were about four times the size and quite sturdy looking. Metallic plating covered their sleek aerodynamic bodies and black glass looked like it was where their eyes were.

* * *

**AN: okay… okay… I give.**

**This chapter is not finished! However I've gotten some e-mails asking for it up.**

**This is all I have and I don't plan on finishing this story FYI. I've realized how much my writing seriously sucks since last Nov.**

**If anything I will rewrite it and start again… no promises though.**

**Again I'm sorry.**


End file.
